wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiryne Hamilton
*Knight-Lieutenant Hamilton |race= Human |class=Hunter |guild=Westridge Brigade |age=38 |gender=Female |height = |weight = |birthplace=Lordaeron |affiliations=Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Intelligence :Stormwind Assassin's Guild :Valiance Expedition Kingdom of Lordaeron :1st Legion :Remnants of Lordaeron | faction = Alliance }}Dame Kiryne Hamilton is a retired Knight-Lieutenant of the Westridge Brigade and sniper. A member of the expeditionary forces that accompanied Prince Arthas to Northrend, Kiryne was believed to have perished following the prince's betrayal. However, it was revealed that Kiryne survived and wandered the frozen wastes until she was rescued nearly seven years later. Biography Early Life Kiryne Hamilton was born and raised in Lordaeron alongside her brother, Aredin Hamilton. Despite her parents’ aspirations, Kiryne developed an early love for hunting and, inspired in part by her older brother’s military enlistment at age 16, a strong interest in a military career of her own. Her parents would actively attempt to dissuade her for several more years, before finally caving to her desires. Adult Life and Marriage At age 16, Kiryne enlisted in Lordaeron’s military. Serving primarily as a foot soldier and scout, little would come from her service for several years. While serving, she met Elias Fletcher, a Gilnean soldier, who would eventually join Lordaeronian ranks. They married, and, two years following her initial enlistment, Kiryne gave birth to a daughter, Lana Fletcher. The family moved north toward Stratholme, and, several years later, would welcome a second child, Marcus. Both Kiryne and Elias held immense faith in the Light – as such, both Lana and Marcus would receive the majority of their educations in Stratholme. At age eight, Marcus was already actively studying and honing his abilities in hopes of becoming a Paladin; Lana, however, trained under a local alchemist. Both children were present for, and slain in, the purge of the city. Military Service Kiryne’s record was far less colorful and exciting in comparison to her brother’s; by and large, her service was relatively unremarkable until the Third War. She served alongside her brother through the Culling of Stratholme. Upon Aredin’s request (and, later, her own), Kiryne was sent in his place in among the 1st Legion, alongside her husband. As Arthas slowly went mad, both she and Elias defected. Both were presumed dead. Elias would later die of injuries unrelated to their service. Following the deployment of Alliance and Horde troops to Northrend, a detachment of Alliance and Argent forces in Dragonblight came across an incredibly unlikely sight: a still-living, albeit starved and injured, Lordaeron foot soldier. Kiryne was escorted back to Valiance Keep, where, after thorough inspection and questioning (and several weeks in the infirmary), she was cleared to be sent to Stormwind. For several years, Kiryne remained in retirement, until briefly joining the forces of the Remnants of Lordaeron. There, she would meet Dighton Davenwell, who recruited her into the Westridge Brigade following the dissolution of the Remnants. Following their alliance, Kiryne developed an interest in, and eventually joined the ranks of the Ardent Circle. Physical appearance To be added. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters